1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication, and more particularly, to a method of reducing a retransmission of a data frame and a receiving node therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
IEEE 802.15.3 wireless personal area network (WPAN) is a technology standard for the purpose of transmitting high quality large scale data such as multimedia in real time in a wireless network environment of about 10 meters. IEEE 802.15.3 standard has been developed in order to overcome disadvantages of the IEEE 802.15.1 standard which supported significantly limited data transmission and to support connections in an Ad-hoc form between devices capable of transmitting multimedia data.
As acknowledge frame (ACK) schemes used in IEEE 802.15.3 media access control (MAC), a total of three ACK schemes were included, including a No-ACK scheme in which an ACK is not used, an immediate ACK (Imm-ACK) scheme in which one ACK is used in one data frame, and a delay ACK (Dly-ACK) scheme in which one ACK is used in several data frames.
Among them, the Dly-ACK scheme is a scheme in which a receiving node transmits one ACK frame after continuously receiving several data frames. Therefore, the Dly-ACK scheme may reduce overhead due to the ACK frame, as compared to the Imm-ACK scheme in which the ACK frame needs to be transmitted for each of the received data frames.
However, when there are errors (that is, transmission failures) in some of the continuously received data frames, a receiving node needs to request that a transmitting node retransmits the data frame containing the errors, and the entire performance of the network may be deteriorated due to the data frame retransmitted from the transmitting node.